Life changes When you meet new people
by Zemyxlover
Summary: Zexion is just anormal kid and wishes nothing to change but when kids start to talk to him, being the nice person he listens and starts becomging friends


Hi. My names Isaiah and I've been so fascinated with all these little KH fanifictions. So I decided to actually write one for a change. I expect this story to be about five chapters mabey less but i hope you enjoy it.

Disclaimer: I own none of these character's

Life Goes On

Zexion POV

Beep Beep Beep Beep

I looked at the alarm wondering why it had started to begin its daily noise making sequence. I then realized what day it was. It was the first day of the last year of high school. "UGGHHH" I muttered under my breath as I realized I still had to wait another 9 months until I would be going to the college I wished to go to.

I got up and put together some clothes on my bed. I walked into the bathroom and took a shower without making any noise 'not trying to wake up any of the parents who also had to wake up on this bright and shiny day'. He muttered some curses to himself as he realized he was probably going be late for school. He quickly moved through the house picking up anything he might need for the day.

He quietly left the house with bag in hand. He looked up as it was still dark out. "looks as if the sun doesn't even like this day". He then rushed to school in hopes that no one would be there to try to talk to him. As you may not already know he was the kind of kid you would approach but be shunned away by the smart remarks and his cold disposition. He quickly ran into school and into the office as he had forgotten what his classes were. "Hi," the women looked up and smiled "Morning Zexion," she was a little to perky for his taste but continued and asked for what he needed, "I require my classes for the day," he muttered under his breath not even noticing if the lady had even heard him. "Come again," she said curiously. "I said I require my daily classes for the day," he said with a slightly annoyed tone, "Um sure Zexion but the least you could do is say please," I looked at her with a Discouraging glare and she handed my schedule, "Sheesh! a smile and please, not that hard to do Zexion, look up to trying it". With that I left and headed for another seamlessly endless day.

I should explain who I am. I'm Zexion Shay, I go to Twilight high, I'm quite the solitary kid as I'm not that into actually coming in contact with anybody outside of home, I usually stick to my books, I'm a pale color with my hair being a silver lilac color with one bang down in front of my right eye. I have no requirement to meat and people except maybe a few students who I can stand. I live on the middle class side of town with my brother 'Cloud'. Our parents died a couple years ago when I man broke into our house and was stealing things when my parents came down only to find him, we were to young so they didn't tell us what fully happened and we excepted that. I'm 17 right now and I'll turn 18 in about a month. That's about it for me right now so back to the main story.

All of my classes were the same, Kids catching up about their summer and kids making new friends. I had no desire to do either of these so I just read my book throughout the whole day as none of the teachers would dare give homework on the case of a riot breaking out. Lunch was the same, I took my food and headed to the library( This was only permitted for me as the librarian loved my company and knew the reasons I did it, So she had talked to the principal and they decided I could do it for as long as I felt I needed to). I asked if there was some new books that she would recommend for me and she directed my attention to a bookcase and showed me some new books that I asked to put on hold until I was done with the books I was currently reading and she gladly agreed. I rushed through my classes writing down all the notes I needed and left for my locker and then out the front doors.

I walked home watching the people go by me. They all seemed.....So happy. I pondered this a little longer before I came to my house, I walked in and found cloud on the couch watching T.V. "How'd you get home so early" I asked him politely which I barely ever did, "i got dismissed" he replied coldly. I decided to stop it there because i could clearly see he was pissed. I rushed to my room and layed on the bed. Slowly my eyes closed and my face went dark and i was soon fast asleep.

-__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________-

I woke to the stupid alarm ringing in my ear again and I looked up before smashing it harder than I Should have, I stood up and did the usual things I did in the morning, Clothes,shower,food etc. So I was all ready for school and i walked out. I was quietly walking down the side walk when i heard running and before i could look behind I was on the ground watching people run past. I looked forward and saw to kids running so far away i couldn't make and inferences on who they were and then a women with 'Bug antennas!' looked at me and kept walking. Then a teen with pink hair 'I thought to myself that all of them were probably the same age and that they were going to the same place'. The teen with the pink hair let his hand from his jacket and slowly offered me it, I quickly picked all my stuff up and grabbed on to it as he let me up. "i'm sorry about that they always get a little antsy on the first day"he replied with a smile. They continued to walk on and i wlked behind them but keeping my distance between them and me.

All the classes were the same and i had nobody bothering me so I quietly read my book again. The only difference is when i got out of one of my little classes and bumped into the same guy who had knocked me down this morning, The only way I remembered him was that his hair was The reddest hair he'd ever seen in his whole entire life. "oh sorry kid he replied" with an anxious voice, "no no i ran into you" i replied with a slihtly sarcastic tone". He nodded and ran into the class. I looked at him and decided to remember the red hair in case i needed to remember him.

I rushed all my classes and headed straight home. When i walked in I realized that nobody as home so I sat on the couch and decided to read my book. Soon enough Cloud walked in with a tired look on his face and he was panting as if he was out of breath. I cocked my head a little and he quietly said "Don't ask", And i didn't. He quietly took the seat beside me and asked how my day had gone. I quietly told him all the classes and the incidents in he morning and in the school. He replied with a stern but caring voice "Thats Axel, I used to know him awhile ago". I decided not to ask why he was in that tone of voice but i decided that he probably didn't like this so called Axel much. After the talk we had, I replied a little softly that i was going up stairs and he said that he would call me down when dinner was done. I slowly read my book and decided to look out the window to see if the sun had come out yet. It hadn't much to my surprise 'Humph mabey its gone'. I looked down on the sidewalk and saw children playing and a couple sitting on a bus stop bench cuddling. I decided that I was sick with all the lovey dovey stuff and i sat down on my computer and decided to surf the net.

In about two hours I hear loud yell up to me that dinner was ready and i walked down stairs and into the kitchen where the table was. I quietly sat down and waited for cloud to bring the food over. He set it down and we said a prayer. We dug into the food not talking much but he decided to break the silence I wanted and asked a question. "Where did you meet Axel" he said sternly. I replied "I didn't really meat him i kinda just bumped into him twice". He nodded and decided that he was done with questions. I decided to break the silence which i normally never did, "cloud where did you meet Axel", I asked cocking my head a little. He replied with a sigh "i met him about 4 years ago before you went to high school, We were pretty good friends, Until he was still in middle school and i went on to high school, I really never talked to him ever after that" he replied with an accomplished sigh. "Well you seemed concerned when i told you about him, Why?"I said. "Well we always got along but we fought allot and i didn't want you becoming friends with him until he realizes your my brother and decides to beat you up or something" he replied looking to his feet. I nodded and went back to eating. After i was done i asked cloud to be excused and went upstairs to my room. I fell asleep pretty fast. Wondering who this Axel was and the other kids were to.


End file.
